There are many different window types available on the market, such as picture windows, bay windows, skylight windows, louvered windows, transom windows, casement windows, and the many versions of the sash window, with those being single-hung, double-hung, vertical sliding, and horizontal sliding sash windows. While the casement window is predominantly used in the United Kingdom and much of Europe, the sliding sash window remains an American favorite for both new construction and for replacement windows.
Many developments made in sliding sash windows are design changes that relate to improved functionality in the manufacture and/or operation of the windows, particularly with respect to its latches and hinges. However, there has been a long-felt, but unmet, need to improve the traditional methods of safely shipping sliding sash windows.
To prevent damage to either or both sashes due to uncontrolled sliding, the windows are normally transported with both sashes being latched. However, because of the bouncing and jarring motion including vibrations that are experienced during its transportation, a great deal of stress is placed on the lock and keepers of the window as well as the screws holding the locks and keepers in place. This stress can cause the locks and keepers to become broken or fractured and may also cause the screws to become dislodged from the sash. Such damage can result whether transportation is accomplished using freight cars on a railroad, or by a tractor-trailer on the nation's highways.
Window manufacturers attempt to address this problem in one of a number of different ways. One way is to insert blocking, made from cardboard, Styrofoam or any number of various different packaging materials, to support the sash windows, while other manufacturers will ship the windows in the closed position but with the sashes unlocked, and with some outer packaging solely relied upon to hold the sashes in place. But this is cumbersome and costly, not only in terms of the purchasing and needed supply of bulky packing materials, but also for its disposal.
Another method is to open the sash window, and to turn and pack the window upside-down. However, this method creates the potential risk of damage to the window sashes and frame from sliding motion, and furthermore makes the window awkward to maneuver and handle. Another solution is to ship the windows closed and locked, and to use air ride type cargo vans and trailers to reduce the stress to the hardware, with a corresponding increase in shipping costs.
This invention provides an economical and simple solution for the transportation of sash windows and doors through the use of a serrated strap. There has been some limited use of serrated straps in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,852 to Rigal, it was used in combination with a ratchet locking member as a tightening device, with particular applicability for snowboard bindings, roller skates and the like. The Rigal patent improved upon the prior art use of serrated straps, such as those found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,176 to Sims for an externally mounted binding, as well as the Ratchet-type Buckle shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,952 to Dodge. However, all of these types of devices require the use of a separate pivoting ratchet element in combination with the serrated strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,542 to Alesi discloses a more simple arrangement in the form of a “Sternum Buckle With Serrated Strap.” The Alesi sternum buckle assembly is adapted to be looped about the split portions of tissue. The serrated strap extends outward from the pawl in a single piece that is formed of a bio-absorbable material. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,497 to Lemole, the strap has a needle end to penetrate tissue, where retention of the serrations are more simply accomplished by a latch collar, and was intended to be used as a fast means of applying a suture. However, none of these approaches are capable of providing support needed for the safe transportation of a sliding sash window or door.
Using this invention allows a sash window or door to be shipped with the sashes in the closed position, while remaining unlocked, thus eliminating stress that causes damage to the lock, keeper, and screws.